An independent micro-grid system indicates a small power system that is isolated from a large power grid and operates independently to mainly supply power for remote areas or islands. The independent micro-grid system makes good use of renewable energy. The independent micro-grid system may combine various kinds of distributed generation units such as a photovoltaic array and wind generators, so that advantages of a single energy system and also complementation of various kinds of energy can be achieved, efficiency and energy utilization of the entire independent micro-grid system are improved, and the costs are lower and the reliability of power supplying is higher, as compared with a condition of a single optical storage system or wind storage system.
To carry out an optimizing planning design of the independent micro-grid system, it needs to take full consideration of a combination solution and an operation control strategy of the distributed generation units in the independent micro-grid system. In conventional research, a quasi-steady state hourly simulation optimizing design method based on meteorological data and load data is often adopted, i.e., various indices of the system under various types of renewable energy combination solutions are calculated by using a quasi-steady state simulation program based on obtained original data such as a wind speed, an light intensity, a temperature and a load of the system during a total life cycle. According to this method, variations of renewable energy resources and the load during the total life cycle, and the operation control strategy of the independent micro-grid system can be simulated in detail during optimizing planning, but a lot of time is consumed for calculation during the simulation. In terms of the optimization algorithm, since the optimizing is hybrid optimizing planning including discrete variables and continuous variables, the optimization is generally solved by adopting an artificial intelligence algorithm. In the optimizing planning, it is generally expected that multiple index constraints can be met simultaneously. However, in practice, various objects conflict in the multiple-objective optimizing. In optimizing planning design, a configured capacity of a diesel generator and a combined start-up mode of multiple devices directly affect technical and economic indices of the whole system. Such a problem is usually simplified in the conventional method for optimizing an independent micro-grid system. Usually, merely total power of a diesel generator group is optimized and designed, while types of the diesel generators and a multi-device combination solution are not considered. And when variables are optimized, types and capacities of the devices are not optimized simultaneously.